McKinley duly noted
by DressandTie
Summary: a follow on of Passing Notes and Using all my credit, the note passing of senior year - don't have to have read the other two if you don't want am moving the rating up to T just saying. now season 3 this can be considered as AU
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Princess Girl had the rather awesome idea of what the 'passing notes' verse would be like in senior year so this one's for you**

**So yes its a continuation of "Passing Notes" and "Using all my credit" but can be read seperatley **

**I haven't put a disclaimer thus far but I thought it would be fitting now as I take the characters on a bit of a spin so here goes**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the wonderfulness of glee I love it and am just borrowing some characters for a short while**

**As in my other stories everything in itallics is Kurtie pie Bold is well not Kurt -it changes half way through btw  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A new year means a new start Kurt thought as he pulled up into the McKinley parking lot. This is going to be my year he thought, I'm a senior now, so I'm going to go out with a bang. All the positive thoughts were all good and well but Kurt felt like a part of him was missing. The missing puzzle piece was at Dalton Academy in Westerville to be exact. How am I supposed to face them without you? he asked but received no answer- well duh he can't hear you. Kurt got out of his car and walked into the familiar building. The same wall, the same floors, the same classrooms, the same lockers. But hang on, the curly haired boy standing at his locker was definitely different. Kurt nervously made his way over to his locker.<p>

"Hi"

Blaine smiled "Hi, I'm new here, would you be able to point me in the direction of the chemistry lab?"

Always so charming Kurt thought "Why, I think I can do one better than that new kid, I've got chemistry next you can sit next to me."

Kurt held out his hand and calmly led the way down the hall, yet in his head he was anything but calm

BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON IS HERE!

Kurt wanted to do cartwheels round the room and scream like a fangirl, no you can't do that he scolded himself, your a dignified senior now. Oh screw that he thought grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Once in the classroom Blaine sat down next to Kurt and pulled out his notebook as the teacher started talking. What can I say, old habits die hard.

**Hey beautiful thanks for showing me to class B x **

_But your here...your not supposed to be here K x _

**look at the register, yes I am, I transferred B x **

_But why? K x _

**Well many reasons really, I thought that the money being spent on my Dalton tuition could be used more wisely, say be buying an apartment in New York for when we go to college there. Then there's always the fact that I ran away from the bullies and was hiding at Dalton, I've got to face my fears Kurt not hide from them. But the absolute clincher was that here I get to see my adorable, handsome, sexy boyfriend everyday B x **

_I love you K x _

**I love you too B x **

_I can't believe your here, pinch me I think I'm dreaming K x_

_Ouch was that for? K _x Kurt asked rubbing his arm

**You told me to pinch you, I can guarantee that you are not dreaming B x **

_I have a bruise now : ( K x _

**Is it a hickey or a bruise? B x** Blaine wrote and started to hum a few ,ine of Katy Perry's last friday night

_Your such a dork K x _

**and you love me for it B x p.s. Potassium (K) Lanamthum (La) Iodine (I) and Neon (Ne) is our couple name and it makes fireworks **

_: D K x _

**so what's the gossip at McKinley? B x **

_well I told you everything that I found out yesterday at the park but I called Cedes last night and its official Santana and Karofsky have split up K x _

**I can't say I'm surprised, so the beards are off, could be interesting B x **

_Yeah and it seems we aren't the only gay couple to walk the hall anymore, Santana and Brittany got together a few days after the break up, Have you heard much from the warblers? K x _

**Not much, they are pretty gutted that I left, I think Jeff is taking over as lead soloist B x **

_Oh my Gucci, I just had the most amazing pan ever, David recently broke up with his girlfriend right? K x _

**um yeah, what are you planning? B x **

_Well Sam moved to Texas so I was thinking we could set David up with Cedes K x _

**I'm not sure we should tamper with their relationship B x **

_But Mercedes has been so lonely lately, besides your argument is null and void Anderson its not like they tried tampering with ours K x _

**case in point B x **

_you know I'm right K x _

**what do you propose we do? B x **

_Well I have a plan... _

Blaine was about to enquire what this plan was but the bell rang and Kurt was out of his seat like a shot. So much for saved by the bell. Kurt meanwhile had whipped out his phone and was texting his divalicious BFF.

_Meet me and Blaine at Breadstix tonight 7.30 K x _

**What are you planning white boy? I refuse to be set up M x **

_Pleeeeeease K x _

**Who is it M x **

_David K x _

**As in the warbler? he's pretty fine M x **

_glad you approve so will you be there? K x _

**I suppose you'll have to be there to find out M x **

**An hour later **

**What should I wear? M x **

_You looked hot in that black dress we bought at the weekend, with you Jimmy Choo's and the big silver necklace K x _

**What would I do without you? M x **

_I'm offended that only 2 people ever ask themselves that question K x _

**Talking of which have you asked him yet? M x **

_No, I don't know how, but Oh My Prada guess who goes to Mckinley now! K x _

**I know! M x **

_How do you know I haven't seen you yet today K x _

**erm...well we may have been planning this for a few weeks M x **

_Cedes why didn't you say anything? K x _

**It was a surprise M x **

_I hate surprises, you know that K x _

**Sorry? M x **

_You know what I don't really care I'm so happy right now K x_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this, if not I do apologize, I have ideas for more so review if you would like me to go on any ideas and suggestions are welcome<strong>

**p.s. I couldn't resist putting the chemical reaction in - its just so cute  
><strong>


	2. how did it go?

**Hello again**

**This chapter takes place the day after the Klaine double date with Mercedes and David.**

**Today Kurt can be found sat in between Rachel and Blaine in a long row of desks**

**Kurt and Rachel in italics, Blaine bold**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer - I do not own Glee - just borrowing<p>

**That was awesome! B x **

_I know right, I'm so happy for Cedes, who knew that David could be such a gentleman K x _

**Well I did teach him a trick or two B x **

_My Hero K x _

_OMG I just threw up in my mouth, you two are so disgustingly sweet Rachel _

**: ( but it was a great date B x **

_It really was, I love you, don't mind Rachel she's just jealous she wants you to come and teach Finn some manners K x _

**I accept my mission B x **

_Good luck solider, I've tried to teach him many times but nothing seems to penetrate his thick skull K x _

**I'll do my best, but what I get out of it? B x **

_I'm sure I can think of something ;) K x _

**sdhfrptrlgjv **

_I think I broke dapper Blaine K x _

**How long till schools over and I get my reward? B x **

_What makes you so sure that you'll succeed? K x _

**Do you doubt me? B x **

_Course not, I can't wait to witness this K x _

**and I can't wait for my reward : D B x **

_what is it with you and cookies? K x _

Blaine did a double take cookies? friggin cookies! ugh that boy was driving him crazy, it seemed like Kurt knew exactly which buttons to press to drive Blaine mad with desire.

Kurt was not stupid, he knew what he was doing by winding up his boyfriend, so as the bell rang signalling the end of the day he leaned over and whispered into his boyfriends ear "Are you coming then?" in the most seductive manner he could muster and ran his hand along Blaine's thigh as he turned and left the room. Blaine running behind him to keep up.

**sorry its so short **

**to come next the 6 month anniversary and Kurt's got a question to ask...**


	3. the proposal  no not like that

**This one is really really short sorry guys **

**as ever Blaine is bold, Kurt is itallics**

**I do not own glee as much as I love it **

**and yeah I think thats it...enjoy (hopefully)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was feeling really nervous that day, he knew that he had to ask Blaine today and stop putting it off but he was kind of scared.<p>

**You seem tense babe, are you ok? B x **

_Yes I'm fine, well actually I need to ask you something K x _

**you know you can ask my anything B x **

_Ok here goes, Blaine Warbler, will you join glee club? K x _

**Of course I will, I was afraid that you'd never ask and I didn't want to just show up without an invitation B x **

_I was scared that you'd say no K x _

**Don't be daft, I'd be honored to be in Nude Erections with you B x **

Blaine received a slap for that comment and he gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyed expression. Kurt couldn't stay mad at him if he gave him his puppy dog eyes he thought mwuhahahaha.

**What song should I sing for my audition? B x **

_You don't need to audition silly, we already know that you can sing K x _

**I know but I want to, besides it'll give me another excuse to serenade you B x **

_Well I can't argue with that logic K x _

**When's the next meeting? B x **

_This afternoon 3.30, I'll meet you at your locker after class K x _

**OK, its a date B x **

_: D K x _

**So many ideas about what I can sing to you right now B x **

_I look forward to it K x_

* * *

><p><strong>And then they skipped of to glee rehearsal surrounded by rainbows and unicorns and dolphins of course and live happily ever after...umm...no<strong>


	4. anniversary

**Say that regionals was in April, now its october - 6 months later so its anniversary time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>_  
><em>

_Happy 6 month Anniversary! K x _

**I hope your ready for the night of your life tonight B x **

_I'm so excited, where are we going? K x _

**Patience is a virtue my little penguin B x **

_But I'm so excited I want to know now! K x _

**Acting like a spoilt brat will get you nowhere B x **

_: ( K x _

**That's better B x **

_I'm still excited K x _

**As am I B x **

**I'll pick you up at 5.30 B x **

_How did you manage to get me out of Friday night dinner? last time I tried that it didn't go so well K x _

**I have my methods B x **

_I'm sure you do, What should I wear? Not that I have my outfit planned or anything...K x _

**You always look stunning in everything you wear and don't lie, it's not very becoming, I know you've had your outfit for tonight planned for a week already B x **

_busted, and that is not true I looked horrendous in the Dalton uniform, the pants looked awful on me and I really didn't suit the blazer K x _

**I thought that you looked damn sexy in the blazer, you loved the blazer don't pretend that you didn't B x **

_No that was you Mr. supermegafoxyawesomehot 'I look so hot in this uniform' Dapperpants K x _

**I love my new name : D by the way you'll need an overnight bag B x **

Kurt's eyes may or may not have popped out of their sockets at that comment.

_I'm really intrigued now, sure you can't give me a hint? K x _

**I already gave too much away, I could have not told you to bring an overnight bag and then you'd have nothing to wear B x **

_You wouldn't make me wear the same outfit two days in a row? K x_ Kurt asked scandalized

**Nah I'm not that cruel B x **

_Oh holy Gaga, what pyjamas should I bring and what can I wear the next day! Blaine how could you do this to me? I only have like an hour to pack once glee finishes K x _

**Sorry, but it'll be worth it I promise B x **

_It better be K x_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday <strong>

_I can't stop singing Cinderella's 'A lovely night' cos it really was a lovely night K x _

**Glad you had fun B x **

_Oh Blaine, it was incredible, seeing Lady Gaga live was just awe-inspiring. How can I ever repay you? K x _

**seeing your expression as we were ushered into the VIP lounge was payment enough B x **

_How did you ever convince my Dad to let us stay in one hotel room together? K x _

**Well it wasn't easy, I offered to get two single rooms but Carol reasoned with him, it was cheaper to get a double than it was to get two singles B x **

_I must thank Carol K x _

**Yeah, your Dad did make me swear on my life that no funny business would go down B x **

Kurt felt himself blush

_sweet grilled cheesus I'm sorry about him K x _

**Don't be he's just protecting you and your virtue and besides a gentleman always keeps his word B x **

Kurt swooned, silently of course, he didn't want to attract attention to himself they were in class after all

At the end of the lesson Blaine retrieved his phone from his bag to see that he had been inundated with texts from his old classmates, it looked like the warblers had found out about the concert.

**OMG Blaine you dark horse, did you have your wicked way with him? David **

**You stayed the night in a hotel together? FML respect hobbit Nick **

**Did you blow the V? Jeff **

**So proud, our little boys growing up Wes **

Oh dear lord Blaine thought what have I unleashed as he sent back replies saying that nothing had happened, and no my V card is still intact.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it <strong>

**I thought about having the monday conversation in a seperate chapter but then it would be really short again **

**and seeing as the chapters getting shorter and shorter I decided to upload two in one day**


	5. of duets and being stood up

**Hello my lovely people**

**so I thought that I would rock the boat slightly, only slightly because the world without Klaine is just tragic**

** talking of which are any of you read Foraworldunderserving and SquirrelzAttack's 'Edge of Glory' its awesome  
><strong>

**Bold is Baline and Itallics is not Blaine**

**Of duets and being stood up**

* * *

><p><strong>So duets eh? gutted that I didn't get you B x <strong>

_I know, that dang hat, there's so many songs that would have been perfect for us to do together K x _

**: ( I know but now I get to work with Puck...wahey B x **

_and I get the lovely Quinn, I mean apart from when she was lonely whilst pregnancy or when she was at our house while she was dating Finn, I've hardly spoken to the girl. Mr Schue used to partner us up to dance together a lot but that's literally all we have in common. what the hell are we supposed to sing about? K x _

**I don't know, shall we go brainstorm over coffee later? B x **

_Sorry I can't, I'm meeting Quinn and then I've got to go help my Dad in the shop, another time maybe? K x _

**Don't worry about it, I need to think of song choices anyway, we'll go tomorrow then B x **

**2 days later (Thursday) **

_What happened? you stood me up! in the Lima bean of all places! I rang you like 5 times, you didn't answer any of my texts, I even rang Wes and David to see if they knew where you were K x _

**I'm so sorry Kurt, I was with Puck, we were practicing our number and he told me that he'd bought a new game for his Xbox ,so we went back to his for a quick round and we must have got carried away because the next thin I know its 10 pm. I'm so sorry that I missed our coffee date, let me make it up to you, I'll take you shopping this weekend B x **

_I'm going to visit my grandparents this weekend you know that K x _

**I'm sorry, I love you B x **

Blaine didn't receive an answer for the rest of the class, which was a bit odd seeing as there was another half an hour to go. Well you royally screwed up this time he thought as Kurt avoided talking to him for the rest of the day. He even sat next to Finn in chemistry instead of his usual spot next to Blaine. well shit.

**Friday **

Today was the day of both the boys performances, Glee was not until the end of the day of course so the boys had to endure six periods of waiting, 3 of which they shared. After having been stood up (not intentionally of course) Kurt had hardly spoken to the other boy. He better grovel he thought, I want him begging on his knees, showering me with gifts - Ok maybe that's a bit too much.

Blaine felt rotten, he knew that he had hurt the younger boy. Kurt, although he would never admit it, had abandonment issues. Blaine supposed that these feelings had come about with the loss of his mother and were only made worse during the Karofsky debacle. Therefore, Blaine thought, the fact that Kurt had been left waiting in the coffee shop was having such a profound effect on the boy. Blaine had tried to apologize multiple times over the past few hours but was still not getting a response.

**I'm sorry :( B x **

_Stop apologizing, I know you didn't mean it K x _

**I still feel awful about it, I'd never leave you, I'm so sorry Kurt : ( B x **

_Buy me a coffee later and I'll think about forgiving you K x _

**Thank you Kurt, I don't deserve you B x **

_Your right you don't : P. I'm just too wonderful for the world to handle K x _

**and so modest too B x **

_Well I hope to be blown away by you performance later, seeing as Puck has been keeping my boyfriend away from me K x _

**The same goes for you my good sir B x **

_Don't you worry , we'll blow your socks off K x _

**We're still going to win B x **

_Are not K x _

**Are too B x **

_Are not K x _

**Are too B x**

_Are not K x _

**Are too B x **

_Boys, boys, boys, neither of you are going to win this contest as the victory already goes to me and Artie Rachel _

**does not B x **

_does too Rachel _

_does not K x _

_does too Rachel _

**does not B x **

_Will you guys shut up or I will cut a bitch M x p.s. me and Finn already have this thing in the bag, breadstix here we come_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta da! so what did you think I tried to do angst I think I may just stick to fluff in the future<strong>_

_**A little plea for help!**_

_**If you could send me prompts that would be supermegafoxyawesomehot because I am running out of ideas :(  
><strong>_


	6. Boys vs Girls

**So wahey, its Boys vs. Girls time again **

**Thank you sooooo much to DarrenCrissishot and Lgleek95 for your reviews and ideas I'm showering you with virtual roses did you get them?**

**so yes sorry i'll shut up and let you read xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you mean when you said that you didn't mind being on the boys team this year? B x <strong>

_Well your on the team with me this year, which makes life a lot sunnier K x _

**Thanks, I guess B x **

_The past two years I would have rather been in the girl's group, I didn't really fit in with the guys. Last year they ignored all my ideas and told me that my time would be better spent spying on the competition instead K x _

**I'm glad you did, and believe me your man enough for me B x **

_cavities, cavities, you guys are paying for my dental bill Rachel _

**you did make an endearing spy B x **

_So I've been told K x _

**What are your ideas for the competition this year then? B x **

_Well the theme is Broadway, so I was thinking that we could do something from Wicked or Hairspray, maybe a mash up of the Nicest Kids in Town and Popular K x _

**Why did I ask? B x **

_Or maybe we could take all the songs from a particular musical and do a mashup medley like we could take the sound of music and do Doh- a- Sixteen-Favorite- Edelweiss-Maria-Goodbye K x_

**I should have never have asked B x **

_but Blaine that would be incredible K x _

**Will you dress up as the Von Trap kids then? B x **( he didn't care about the performance,hejust wanted to see Kurt dressed up)

_We all will, shotgun on Kurt, he is my name sake after all K x _

**but half the Von Trap's are female...B x **

_all we need are lederhosen, I'll make us all some K x_

**Well before you get too carried away, shouldn't we run the idea past the other guys first? B x **

_yes possibly, Rachel stop reading our conversation over my shoulder, your blatantly spying on us so shoo K x _

_Oh relax, there's no way Finn and Puck or any of the guys will let you do that, its just so gay Rachel _

**do you have a problem with that Miss Berry? B x **

_No, of course not, I have two gay dad's, I just think that the others won't like your ideas. I think something from 'we will rock you' will be more up their street rachel _

_: ( K x _

**you've upset him now, thanks for nothing man hands B x **

_you've got manlier hands than I do : P Rachel _

**I am a man! B x **

_debatable Rachel _

_trust me he's all man K x _

_Oh really? and how would you know that Kurtie are you hiding something from us? Rachel_

err...Kurt had been trying to avoid mentioning this to any of his friends, not that he was embarrassed, Gaga no, he was just uncomfortable talking about these kind of things

**you don't have to tell her anything that you don't want to B x**

_Well I kind of have to now, I'm protecting your manly status, well Rachel, last night when Blaine came over to watch a movie we started making out and it got a bit heated and hands went wandering K x_ Kurt admitted blushing deeply

_OMG details? Rachel _

This is precisely what I had been trying to avoid Kurt groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly whilst I was looking at the song list for Hairspray on Wikipedia (reliable I know) it said that Matthew Morrison played Link Larkin on Broadway...how exciting <strong>

**Secondly is it just me or does Rachel mention how she has two gay dads an awful lot, I mean yes I suppose it's a big deal but should really be using that as one-up-man-ship like when she uses it to get Finn a job in wheels and when she storms into Figgins' office in mattresses**

**Please please please give me prompts or theres only two chapters left  
><strong>


	7. On the bus

**I own nothing**

**This chapter is a bit weird as everyone is talking so my normal formatting does not apply **

**The first few lines is standard itallics Kurt, bold Blaine but then theres a mass text so am putting narraration in bold**

* * *

><p><strong>on the bus to sectionals (via texts)<br>**

_I'm so nervous, what if I screw up? :( K x _

**you won't, you'll blow their minds I'm sure of it B x **

_but what if I forget the words? K x _

**you won't B x **

_what makes you so sure? K x _

**because I believe in you B x **

_I love you K x _

Blaine's typing of a reply was cut short by a pair of lips attaching themselves to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mass texts, including everyone in New Directions <strong>

Guys quit eating each others faces, there are other people present M

But his face tastes awesome! right Rachel? K

yeah...I love you more though Finn R

errm...good F

who wants to play a game? S

we're on a bus together, wouldn't it just be easier to say it aloud? L

Nah, texting's more fun, anyway this was Mr Schue and Miss P can't tell what we are saying S

Fine but I'm not playing I-spy, we played that game to death in Dalton K

Aww but you love I-spy B

No, Nick and Jeff loved it K

Fine what do you want to play Porcelain? S

Never have I ever! Britt

That's a drinking game Britt, we can't do that on the bus Q

Truth or Dare? Mike

It could be tricky but why not P

Ok, me first, Blaine truth or dare? R

Truth B

how old were you when you came out? and was who was the first person you told? R

14 and our cleaner B

your cleaner really? Q

yes, she was the one I got on with most in our house, so I believe its now my go, Tina truth or dare? B

Truth T

Are you Mike still virgins? B

No T **Tina wrote and blushed violently, she had disclosed this information to her nearest and dearest, namely Kurt and Mercedes but to admit it to the entire glee club well that was embarrasing considering the circumstances **

My go! Kurt truth or dare? T

Truth K

Dude come on, man up! P

don't call me dude Noah K

Right well errm, what actually happened when you and Blaine got together? T

Tina you know the story K

All the girls do, but I want to hear it again T

Well it is a good story M

So I was decorating Pavarotti's casket when Blaine walks into the room to tell me to stop what I'm doing because we need to practise...("**Kurt please don't tell them everything that I said" Blaine said aloud**) Why not Blaine it was so cute K

Don't worry Blaine Kurt already told us, it was adorable Q

Well are you going to let me carry on? So if I just sum up the dialogue, we talked about the song that we were going to sing, I asked why me and he said that he had feelings for me and kissed me :D K

Yeah that's pretty much it, and the rest is history B

No it isn't, I know there's more R

Why are you asking me then? K

because it s truth or dare and Tina wants to know...again Q

well, where was I, oh yes the kiss, it was heavenly, his lips are so soft and its tasted like coffee and red vines and Blaine...Ok guys I'll spare you the details before Finn voms ,then Blaine turns his head away and hangs it in his hands blushing and says...can I mention this? K

No I will, I say to him that we should go practice and he replies in this absolutely gorgeous breathless voice that he thought that we were. I pretty much launched myself at him that time we were kissing each other like we were making up for lost time and then Wes and David had to barge in. They had party hats on and streamers, all the warblers paraded in singing 'for he's a jolly good fellow' it was like they were waiting for us to get together B

so was I not going to lie K

I'm sorry I took so long B x

At least we got there in the end K x

I love you B x

go take your adorable Klainbows elsewhere your making me nauseous S

I think its my go now, Puck truth or dare? K

Dare man, not like you wusses I'm a proper badass P

Riiiight **(Kurt gave an evil smirk**) Ok Noah, I dare you to moon the next five cars that we drive past K

Easy P

**The guy with the Mohawk wrote making his way down the bus.. **

**Fortunately for Puck, the bus turned at the next junction, meaning that the scandalized occupants of the cars that Puck had just mooned didn't have time to register the buses license plate and come over and complain. **

**The members of New directions decided against doing any more dares and for the rest of the journey they learnt a lot about each other. The most embarrassing thing that Finn owned were his Incredible Hulk pyjamas. Brittany said that the best guy kisser at the school was Kurt (it was decided that this was a fair test as Brittany had made out with all the guys at McKinley...though not Blaine maybe that should be her next target). Mike was irrationally afraid of sponges and Artie couldn't swim. (the last question cane from Brittany, genius of course.)**

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided that everyone should sign their texts with an intitial but Mike and Brittany kind of screwed it up for me dammit also note that Kurt and Blaine only put a kiss when talking directly to each other<strong>

** R+R my lovelies xxxx  
><strong>


	8. Wish upon a star

**The format of this chapter (if can call it that) is very different to the others as not only does it not take place in school but its not notes either. I thought about posting it as a one-shot but thought that I would add it here anyway, if you disagree with me let me know and I'll move it.**

**Bold - Blain texts and dialouge**

_Itallics- Kurt texts and dialouge_

_**Bold Itallics- Blaine singing**_

* * *

><p><strong>Late night texts <strong>

_Blaine are you awake? K x _

**Yes, are you ok Kurt? B x **

_I'm fine, this is going to sound really silly but I can't sleep K x _

**That's not silly at all, I'm glad you let me know B x **

_Why? so that I could wake you up too, I'm so sorry :( K x _

**I told you, I was already awake, do you want me to ring you and sing you a lullaby? B x **

_Could you? do you mind? That would be wonderful K x _

**Anything for you babe, of course I don't mind B x **

Blaine hit number 2 on his speed dial (yes Kurt was that far up his speed dial list, deal with it) and started to think of what song to sing as the chorus of Teenage Dream started to play in Kurt's room.

_"Hi"_ Kurt murmured

**"Hey babe, some little birdy told me that you couldn't sleep" **

_"I though that Pavarotti was dead" _

**"Funny, I love you" **

_"I love you too, now sing" _

**"Demanding aren't you" **

_"I just like hearing your voice" _

Blaine opened his mouth and started to sing, his voice was velvety smooth as always and really comforting to listen to.

_**When you wish upon a star **_

_**Makes no difference who you are **_

_**Anything your heart desires **_

_**Will come to you **_

_**If your heart is in your dream **_

_**No request is too extreme **_

_**When you wish upon a star **_

_**As dreamers do **_

_**Fate is kind **_

_**She brings to those to love **_

_**The sweet fulfillment of **_

_**Their secret longing **_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue **_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through **_

_**When you wish upon a star **_

_**Your dreams come true **_

Halfway through the song Kurt's breathing changed and became shallower letting Blaine know that his boyfriend was asleep.

**"Goodnight my prince**" he said as ended the call, with Kurt by his side his dreams really had come true he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>

**have any of you seen Darren Criss doing this song in the living room? heres the link http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v= LujLz2DuEiU&feature= related - just take out the spaces, I totally agree with Kurt I was like sdkfgjhglflf when I first heard this song - I love that boy :D **


	9. Debating

**I wrote this like ages ago but I didn't know where to put it. I think this thought process may haven taken quite a long time so am thinking after some time after sectionals maybe a good time. What do you think?**

**Italics Kurt**

**Bold Italics- the other person -am not going to say who, yet anyway**

**Bold- Blaine**

* * *

><p>Kurt's first class of the day was English and as he walked into the room his heart sank. The desks were set out into groups of four around the room, which could only mean one thing - debates.<p>

The class was divided into groups alphabetically but as Katie Howard was ill, Kurt was not placed in his usual group with Finn but in group 3 with his least favorite person, Karofsky.

**_I'm so sorry, for what I did to you Dave_**

_I believed you last year and I believe you know, I can forgive you but can't forget what you did Kurt_

**_What can I do to make it up to you? Dave_**

_You can't, the least you can do is accept yourself Kurt_

**_I don't think I can do it...would you and the hobbit help me? Dave_**

_His name is Blaine Kurt_

**_Sorry, please would you and Blaine help me? Dave_**

_Fine Kurt_

**_Thanks Kurt, how did you come out to your dad? Dave_**

_Well I told him after the game we won last year, you know when I was kicker, he was really proud of me and I couldn't lie to him K_

**_Oh so should I do it when he's feeling proud of me? D_**

_Not necessarily, my Dad loves football so we kind of bonded over me being in the team K_

_**Thanks for being so nice to me D**_

_I don't believe in outing people and as much as I hate what you did, I understand how scared you are. I got my windshield busted because I was scared to come out to my best friend K_

**_Thanks, I'm so sorry D_**

_Shut up, your starting to sound like a broken record K_

Dave looked up at him and smiled, things were going to be ok.

Across the room, Blaine was not happy about his boyfriend being in the same debating group as his tormentor. i don't trust that guy he thought as he got out his phone and texted Kurt.

**Are you OK? shall I come over there and punch him B x**

_As much as I'd love to see that, everything is fine. It seems that Karofsky is thinking about coming out K x_

**Gosh, the guy grew some B x**

_Funny K x_

**I know, I'm hilarious B x**

_Sarcasm Blaine, perhaps you've heard of it K x_

**: ( B x**

_I love you K x_

**not going to work, you hurt me with your cruel cruel words B x**

_**get back to your debate hobbit D**_

**Kurt, I don't like him : ( B x**

_**Shut it Anderson D**_

_Sorry Karofsky stole my phone, don't worry I'm fine K x_

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly I'd like to say that I do not ship Kurtofsky like ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ( just my opinion please don't hate me) I do however think that Kurt is far too nice to hold a grudge hence a kind of camaraderie between the two<strong>

**Theres one more chapter left after this (unless I have brainwave) so please send me prompts if you don't want this to end**

**love you lots like jelly tots xxxx  
><strong>


	10. Don't you want me baby?

**Oh my the last chapter! **

**well here goes...**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine is there something wrong with me? K x<em> Kurt asked clearly distressed

**No, why would you even think such a thing , your perfect B x **

_Well. You never touch me, apart from that one time all we do is kiss, whenever it does get more heated its always over my clothes, are you not attracted to me? Is that it? K x _

**Of course I'm attracted to you, I love you B x **

_Then why won't you touch me : ( I want you to so badly K x _

Kurt was well aware that he sounded like a bratty child but he was past caring, he was so frustrated that whenever they got to a certain point in their make-out sessions Blaine would retreat, once he so much as ran out of the house when his hand had journeyed south on Kurt's figure.

**I want you, so badly it hurts, but I don't want to pressurize you, I know what you've been thorough and I want to take it slow, I don't want to push you to do things that your not ready for B x **

_How do I know if I'm not ready if you don't let me explore? K x _

**Ok, how about we make a deal, you have total control and we can go at any pace you want B x **

_Deal, now this class just needs to end quickly so that we can put this plan into action. Have I told you lately that your lips look delicious K x _

**I think the lyrics go -have I told you lately that I love you B x **

_I love you too K x _

**Well this was an awkward conversation to have during English I must say Mr. Hummel. I wrote you a poem: **

**Your eyes are like the ocean **

**you'll have me swimming forever **

**I'm enraptured by your potion **

**You think that your so clever **

**I want to take our relationship further **

**But am afraid of the consequences **

**I don't care about trophies or badges **

**I just want you, Kurt B x**

Luckily the bell rang as Kurt finished reading the poem so that he did not have to write a response, he just flung his arms around his boyfriends neck. "Your a true artist Mr. Anderson, now hurry up my loins are burning, yearning for you." he whispered as they all but ran out of the building to Blaine's waiting car.

* * *

><p>Three guesses as to what happened next...well I didn't actually think of that but if that's where your dirty minds want to take you, who am I to stop you<p>

THE END

Thank you and Goodnight


End file.
